Rising Heroes, Fallen Gods Chapter 009
The Man Who Returned from Death Monday, 17 January, 2017. 0856hrs. Australia Celine “Hey Celine, what happened to you? You’ve been looking tired of late,” Catherine said, concern showing clearly in her bright brown eyes. “Oh, I’m fine, just… you know, the studies, the tests… never were very good at them, so extra hard work is needed, especially since my grades are slipping…” Celine said, a weak smile plastered on her pale face, with etches of tiredness showing on her face. Despite her excuses, she knew that she cannot hide the truth from her much longer. Her ‘study sessions’ are usually involving blasting away Voids, and the continual usage of her powers has been extremely draining on her. She has already fainted twice; luckily, both times she was alone in her room, and recovered quickly after. Yet, above all these, she was still worrying about one thing: lately, she has caught glimpses of a man, in a large black leather overcoat. Around him was an inexplicable aura of blinding white light, and the Voids will not dare go close to him. A worrisome thought crosses her mind that if the man is not fighting the Voids… “Hello? Earth to Celine? “ Catherine was waving her hand at her face while she was spacing out. She flinched as she noticed her hand, and stepped back before she noticed what was happening. “Oh, sorry. Thinking about this guy…” she smiled at Catherine again, and she was (unfortunately) telling the truth. “Ohh… Its been long since some guy caught your attention, Miss Single. And the last guy you went out with…” she teased her. “Had a mental breakdown seven minutes after I agreed to date him. Well, it wasn’t my fault on that, right?” she shrugged, thinking back on the poor soul who got convinced that she was hot, and she really was… and freaked out when he saw the Voids. “Just like you,” Catherine said, smiling once again after Celine displayed some of her usual character. “C’mon, we’re gonna be late for our lessons if we don’t hurry.” Pulling Celine’s hand along, Catherine dragged her to her next lesson of Greek literature. After six hours of boring lessons and four more hours of hanging around in the basketball court, watching Catherine trash the hell out of the school players, she went back to the dormitory, where she changed into her usual black outfit. Leather straps, albeit revealing, as she always thought, but they are not as easily cut up or burnt like the other types of clothing. She tightened the last strap on her and got ready to receive whatever Voids that might be coming tonight. When she saw the impending force, she froze in her tracks. It was at least three times more than what she usually handled, even with the increasing numbers, and all of them are twice the size of her. She gulped. It was not good odds, but she willed herself to fight: to protect Catherine, who is already safely sleeping in her bed. Flames ignited from her palm, and she threw the fireball out. It hit the nearest Void with no particular effect. She panicked; if that did not even damage the Void, she stood no chance against so many of them. Her mind raced into overdrive mode. She gathered all her power and concentrated a large stream of fire on the same Void. The Void certainly was injured, but it did not do so much as flinch. She was now drenched in sweat already; both sweat from the exertion of her powers and cold sweat from the fear of those… things. The same Void turned to head for her; she panicked, and tripped over something, and she lay on the ground, helpless against the impending disaster. Just when the looming Void was about to sweep her away, the arm got cut off. Yes. The arm just went flying another direction. “Geez, I really thought you could at least kill one of those. Well, you’re a rogue wizard, right? Celine, if I’m not mistaken.” a man’s voice, supposedly teenage-sounding, made himself clear that he saved her life. The man in the black coat has finally appeared. With a sword in a hand and the black coat flapping in the wind, he looked like a god. Thirty seconds later, all of the Voids lay dead. And by the looks of it, he has yet to even break a sweat. She did not suspect him now, only a overwhelming desire to know who he was. “Man, you haven’t even stood up? Here.” the man reached out his hand, showing a face that was strong and boyish-looking, looking no older that how he sounded. She wondered that how on earth would a teenager of her age carry so much power with him. She’d first expected a dawdling old man in his fifties to carry such a power, but this was a far cry from what she had expected. “Arche Vixen Skywalker, at your service. And quick, there’s another bunch of them coming to the school.” http://foxfight.wikia.com/wiki/Rising_Heroes,_Fallen_Gods_Chapter_008 Click here to go to the previous chapter http://foxfight.wikia.com/wiki/Rising_Heroes,_Fallen_Gods_Chapter_010 Click here to go to the next chapter